1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna diversity receiver for radio communication systems, and more particularly to a multi-channel detection process implemented in a receiver receiving signals over multiple channels.
2. Background Information
It has recently been proposed that both the performance and capacity of existing wireless systems could be improved through the use of so-called “smart” antenna techniques. In particular, it has been suggested that such techniques, coupled with space-time signal processing, could be utilized both to combat the deleterious effects of multipath fading of a desired incoming signal and to suppress interfering signals. In this way both performance and capacity of digital wireless systems in existence or being deployed (e.g., CDMA-based systems, TDMA-based systems, WLAN systems, and OFDM-based systems such as IEEE 802.11a/g) may be improved.
It is anticipated that smart antenna techniques will be increasingly utilized both in connection with deployment of base station infrastructure and mobile subscriber units (e.g, handsets) in cellular systems in order to address the increasing demands being placed upon such systems. These demands are arising in part from the shift underway from current voice-based services to next-generation wireless multimedia services and the accompanying blurring of distinctions among voice, video and data modes of transmission. Subscriber units utilized in such next-generation systems will likely be required to demonstrate higher voice quality relative to existing cellular mobile radio standards as well as to provide high-speed data services (e.g., as high as 10 Mbits/s). Achieving high speed and high quality of service, however, is complicated because it is desireable for mobile subscriber units to be small and lightweight, and to be capable of reliably operating in a variety of environments (e.g., cellular/microcellular/picocellular, urban/suburban/rural and indoor/outdoor). Moreover, in addition to offering higher-quality communication and coverage, next-generation systems are desired to more efficiently use available bandwidth and to be priced affordably to ensure widespread market adoption.
In many wireless systems, three principal factors tend to account for the bulk of performance and capacity degradation: multipath fading, delay spread between received multipath signal components, and co-channel interference (CCI). As is known, multipath fading is caused by the multiple paths which may be traversed by a transmitted signal en route to a receive antenna. The signals from these paths add together with different phases, resulting in a received signal amplitude and phase that vary with antenna location, direction and polarization, as well as with time (as a result of movement through the environment). Increasing the quality or reducing the effective error rate in order to obviate the. effects of multipath fading has proven to be extremely difficult. Although it would be theoretically possible to reduce the effects of multipath fading through use of higher transmit power or additional bandwidth, these approaches are often inconsistent with the requirements of next-generation systems.
As mentioned above, the “delay spread” or difference in propagation delays among the multiple components of received multipath signals has also tended to constitute a principal impediment to improved capacity and performance in wireless communication systems. It has been reported that when the delay spread exceeds approximately ten percent (10%) of the symbol duration, the resulting significant intersymbol interference (ISI) generally limits the maximum data rate. This type of difficulty has tended to arise most frequently in narrowband systems such as the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM).
The existence of CCI also adversely affects the performance and capacity of cellular systems. Existing cellular systems operate by dividing the available frequency channels into channel sets, using one channel set per cell, with frequency reuse. Most time division multiple access (TDMA) systems use a frequency reuse factor of 7, while most code division multiple (CDMA) systems use a frequency reuse factor of 1. This frequency reuse results in CCI, which increases as the number of channel sets decreases (i.e., as the capacity of each cell increases). In TDMA systems, the CCI is predominantly from one or two other users, while in CDMA systems there may exist many strong interferers both within the cell and from adjacent cells. For a given level of CCI, capacity can be increased by shrinking the cell size, but at the cost of additional base stations.
The impairments to the performance of cellular systems of the type described above may be at least partially ameliorated by using multi-element antenna systems designed to introduce a diversity gain into the signal reception process. There exist at least three primary methods of effecting such a diversity gain through decorrelation of the signals received at each antenna element: spatial diversity, polarization diversity and angle diversity. In order to realize spatial diversity, the antenna elements are sufficiently separated to enable low fading correlation. The required separation depends on the angular spread, which is the angle over which the signal arrives at the receive antennas.
In the case of mobile subscriber units (e.g, handsets) surrounded by other scattering objects, an antenna spacing of only one quarter wavelength is often sufficient to achieve low fading correlation. This permits multiple spatial diversity antennas to be incorporated within a handset, particularly at higher frequencies (owing to the reduction in antenna size as a function of increasing frequency). Furthermore, dual polarization antennas can be placed close together, with low fading correlation, as can antennas with different patterns (for angle or direction diversity).
Although increasing the number of receive antennas enhances various aspects of the performance of multi-antenna systems, the necessity of providing a separate RF chain for each transmit and receive antenna increases costs. Each RF chain is generally comprised of a low noise amplifier, filter, downconverter, and analog to digital to converter (A/D), with the latter three devices typically being responsible for most of the cost of the RF chain. In certain existing single-antenna wireless receivers, the single required RF chain may account for in excess of 30% of the receiver's total cost. It is thus apparent that as the number of receive antennas increases, overall system cost and power consumption may dramatically increase. It would therefore be desirable to provide a technique that effectively provides additional receive antennas without proportionately increasing system costs and power consumption.